Merton Mayhem
by TVCrimeDramaFANATIC
Summary: All Jenny and Dennis want is to sit down. Together or apart it doesn't matter. But family and friends are not going to let that happen in a hurry. With a pile of clean shirts forever getting smaller and a pile of dirty shirts forever getting bigger they both need to take a break. (Couldnt think what to write. Just hoped this story could spark heartbeat stories up a bit) PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1 - Shirts

**(Don't own Heartbeat, characters or any of that waffle :) )**

**Hi, this is my first Heartbeat story. The idea came into my head at about 10.00 last night. Obviously haven't finished it. Will be uploading next chapter in a couple of days time. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE read and review. I am hoping this story will spark Heartbeat stories up a little bit seeing as there are hardly any at the moment. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1. Shirts.

Jennifer Latimer, aka Jenny Merton, swung the door closed behind her and ran into the living room. She quickly threw her jacket of her shoulders, ripped her top of, replaced it with a fresh one from the laundry pile sitting on the coffee table, threw her jacket back on her shoulders and stopped. Stopped only for a second. She sighed and carried on with her day.

Dennis Merton, aka 'Sarge', slammed the door of his office shut with a quick sigh. Ignoring the knock on the door from his colleague Alf Ventress, he loosened his tie, unbuttoned and removed his shirt and replaced it with a fresh one from the pile sitting next to his desk. Tightening his tie again and throwing on his police jacket, he stopped and took a moment to take a quick sigh at the pile of dirty shirts sitting at the other end of his desk.

**_Hope you like it. PLEASE review. Suggestions always welcome. Thank you. T. xx_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unfamiliarity

**Hi Guys, I know I said the next chapter would be up in the next couple of days but I as in the mood for doing it now. Hope you like it. Any suggestions to what you would like to happen. Slightly longer chapter.**

Chapter 2. Unfamiliarity. 

Liz Merrick was too busy to notice that Jenny wasn't herself. Well, she was, but not like usual. She always had a lot of work but nothing like today. The surgery was packed to the brim with patients and Liz was continuously opening and shutting the door, introducing herself, diagnosing problems, prescribing antibiotics and saying goodbye again. Jenny was at the front desk, taking patients names, calling patients names, handing out the antibiotics already prescribed by Liz and generally feeling run down. She carried on, trying her best to ignore the knowing feeling of having to go home and arrange wedding plans for her brother, funeral plans for her husband's father, sort out all her paperwork and generally run the home. _"Surely I shouldn't be doing this when I am pregnant?"_

After finally realizing that he wasn't going to answer and acknowledge him, Ventress retired back to his flattened seat at his desk and started peeling his boiled eggs that the missus had prepared. The door to the station opened and Phil Bellamy and Steve Crane appeared followed not long after by a man that none of them recognized Bellamy and Crane went over to their desks, whilst Ventress took it upon him to welcome the new visitor. "How can I help, sir?" Ventress said, trying desperately to swallow the egg he had shoveled into his mouth. "Is Dennis available?" Taken aback at the fact that a visitor had used the Sergeants first name in an informal way, he stumbled his words out. "Erm, yes...no, I don't know whether he is or not, sir. Excuse me for a moment would you?" "Yes, of course." The man said. Ventress retreated back to the sergeant's door and knocked, this time using dialogue. "Sarge, there is a man here to see you". Almost immediately, the door flung open and Merton pretty much ran down the corridor to the front desk. "Ray, thank god your here." Dennis beckoned for him to follow and without saying a word to any of his colleagues, went back to his office, shutting the door behind him. "What on earth is going on today?" Crane returned to his typewriter and continued working.

Gina Ward was having a kind of relaxing day. Having hardly any customers was a bit off-putting as she didn't know where they were, but she welcomed the quiet, peaceful, occasional dinging of the till. Oscar Blaketon had been called to help out at a local fair where they were holding a beer tent and Gina was relieved, for the quietness allowed her to regain her thoughts of everyday life.

Back in the surgery, things were going as busy as ever. Liz hadn't seen Jenny for over 3 hours as the amount of patients and paper work meant Jenny would send them in and Liz would send them out. They hadn't been this busy for a long time. It was nearing winter and everybody was coming down with colds and chest infections. However, after 10 minutes of a stopped flow of patients, Liz thought she had better check up on Jenny seeing as she couldn't have possibly gotten through all of her patients already. Besides, Jenny would have told her if she had. Liz opened her door to find Jenny lying unconscious behind her desk. She ran over and checked her pulse, relief washing over her as she found one. She rang an ambulance and, once Jenny had been safely taken away to hospital, continued seeing to her patients.

Gina entered the hospital with a bunch of flowers to find that Jenny had already left. She was surprised that she had been allowed but she had passed the checks and was only allowed to leave because she had collapsed of stress, not pregnancy. Gina left the hospital and went to Jenny's flat to find her sitting at the table with a bunch of leaflets and flyers of wedding organizers "Who's getting married Jen?" She asked setting the flowers in a jug of water. "My Brother, Steve." She said. "He can't seem to fit organizing his own wedding around buying drugs. Typical Steve. I don't mind doing it though." She said. As she did though she rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. Thinking Gina didn't notice, she carried on flicking through the leaflets.

_Hope you like it. Please Read and Review. Thanks xx T. _


	3. Chapter 3 (Will think of a name soon :)

**Hi guys, I am afraid this story is losing its way a bit because I am trying to upload them as fast as possible to keep people interested but it seems to have taken its toll on the story. I have written this chapter though and I hope you enjoy it but I will start taking my time to write the chapters as I have exams coming up and do not have as much time as I would like. Plus, I write the chapters as I upload them. Don't wory though. I will keep uploading. I might have to stop though if I don't get those reviews in though... :)Anyway, waffle over now. Heres chapter 3. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3 **

"Ray, I don't know how it happened." Dennis frustrated, sitting down at his desk and showing Ray to the seat opposite with his hands. "One minute he's here, next minute he's six foot under." Dennis held his head in his hands for a minute then looked back at his brother. What he thought was his brother. He hadn't seen him in over 6 years. He still blamed him for the death of his mum. _Our mum, Dennis! _"I was going to organise the funeral and everything..." Ray started with an apologetic tone to his voice but Dennis interrupted before he got anything else out. "Jenny's sorting it out." "Jenny?" "My Wife." He said looking up and scowling at Ray. "You're WIFE!?" Ray shouted standing up violently, sending his chair flying out behind him. "You're married! I know it's been 6 years, mate, but seriously! Married!" He took a quick breathe then carried on. "I didn't kill mum. I had nothing to do with that. You of all people should know that. I know I had a drug problem and I know it hurt a lot of people, most of all you, but you know I would never, EVER do anything like that. Cutting me of from your marriage is a little extreme don't you think? Who is this Jenny? She's probably 10 years younger than you and knocked up already isn't she. You've never been able to look after yourself. I haven't either. But at least I've changed. At least I know when to stop." He looked disgustingly at Dennis then left, slamming the office door behind him. Dennis looked up then buried his head in his hands again. He didn't need this.

When Liz saw Jenny walk back through the doors of the surgery, she was cross. Pleased but cross. She carried on with her work until there finally came a break in the patients and went out to see her. There was only one patient left and Jenny was talking to them. Liz walked over, tapped Jenny on the shoulder then, without checking to see if she was following, walked around the corner to a hidden corner that contained Jenny's desk. Jenny had followed and might as well have been walking on Liz' heals, for when Liz stopped and turned around Jenny almost walked straight into her. "Jenny..." Liz began but Jenny put her hand up. "Liz, I know you're worried about me..." "I am!" "...and I appreciate that. But please, the last thing I need at the moment is somebody else telling me to stop. I have got a lot going on at the moment and it is easier for me to take it on and not have to continuously reassure everyone that I am fine." She stopped and looked pleadingly at Liz. Liz did a half smile giving her 'not happy but okay' look and went back into the waiting room. Jenny sighed then went back to work.

At 7'00, Jenny had left the surgery and was heading home. Liz was giving her a lift as usual and, as normal, pulled into the Aidensfield Arms for a drink. Jenny hesitated but one look from Liz told her not to argue and she proceeded to getting out of the car. They walked into the pub and, as Liz went to order a couple of drinks, she saw Phil was just leaving. Carefully avoiding Liz' line of view, she went up to him. "Phil, I need a lift home." She said, quickly and quietly. "I've got too much work to do but because I am pregnant Liz doesn't want me to do it. Please." Phil looked over at Liz, then back at Jenny before gently pushing her in the direction of the door. He sighed when, just outside the door, Jenny reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Dennis was surprised when Jenny came home especially when Phil had dropped her off but carried on ploughing through his paperwork nonetheless. Jenny went in and went upstairs almost immediately. Within five minutes Dennis could hear her shouting. "Dennis? Where's the funeral plans? I left them here right on my desk." She came downstairs to find Dennis holding them up above his head for her to take but she went around to face him instead. "I told you not to go in my desk. It messes everything up. I have an order and I like to stick to it. Considering you're a police officer I thought you would have understood that." She left looking a bit wound up but extremely tired.

At around 11pm, Dennis went up to bed to find Jenny still working as furiously as ever. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't show that she noticed but when Dennis kissed her on the neck and stroked her hair, she flipped out. She needed rest. She was working too hard and wasn't accepting any help from any of her friends. '_No wonder she collapsed. _He thought. He went to bed leaving Jenny to it. She wasn't going to accept any help from anyone. Not even him. Her husband.

**I know it ended weird. Sorry 'bout dat. :D Please PLEASE REVIEW! :) Thanks T. **


End file.
